


Выдуманные проблемы

by hymns_to_alien_stars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphobia, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, F/F, Gay Character, Gen, Homophobia, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hymns_to_alien_stars/pseuds/hymns_to_alien_stars
Summary: Я не думала тогда, что это может быть проблемой. Писала посты про свою жизнь, практически анонимно: кому захочется тратить время, чтобы проследить связь между моим реальным и фейковым аккаунтом. Оказалось, моему отцу.История про поиск идентичности.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

Я не думала тогда, что это может быть проблемой. Писала посты про свою жизнь, практически анонимно: кому захочется тратить время, чтобы проследить связь между моим реальным и фейковым аккаунтом. Оказалось, моему отцу.

Тогда шел одиннадцатый класс, экзамены, стресс, в школе на уроках повторяли одно и то же, а мне очень нравилась одноклассница. Надежда не оставляла мои мысли.

Так я писала в постах, по крайней мере. На самом деле, конечно, я думала о ней только иногда: но интенсивно, по нескольку часов за раз.

\- Почему ты занимаешься всякой ерундой вместо того, чтобы готовиться к экзаменам? - спросил он.

Позвал меня к своему столу из моей комнаты. На экране - мой аккаунт. Страх наполнил мое тело, несмотря на робкую надежду, что он поймет - не трату времени, конечно, я была с ним согласна, лучше бы я готовилась к экзаменам - но суть. Суть была в том, что я…

\- Зачем ты выдумываешь такие вещи? - он смотрел мне прямо в глаза, я - куда угодно, но не на него.

\- Я не выдумываю.

Кто стал бы выдумывать такие вещи? Хорошо, возможно, стали бы, но на фикбуке, а не на фейковом аккаунте.

Отец молчал. Я сглотнула тревогу.

\- Я понимаю, ты хочешь… казаться особенной, привлечь к себе внимание, это нормально для подросткового возраста, - наконец сказал он.

\- Если бы я хотела привлечь внимание, я бы писала не на фейковой странице!

Конечно, я могла бы создавать другую личность для забавы, но это уже другое - и я писала бы про более интересную жизнь, чем свою. У меня есть фантазия. Я могла бы быть киборгом, жить на Марсе и воевать с эльфийской принцессой из иного мира (за эпическими сражениями последовала бы роковая влюбленность в меня, разумеется). В выдуманном мире, выдуманная я бы нравилась Н.

Отец молчал. Поверил ли он мне? Услышал ли он меня - так, как я их сказала, без искажений?

\- Тебе всегда нравились мальчики, - услышала я. - Ты только с мальчиками играла в садике, в семью и детей. Ты говорила, что выйдешь замуж, каждый месяц за нового, - отец улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Мои мысли застыли. - Если бы тебе нравились девочки, это было бы заметно с детства.

Я попыталась понять, соотнести это с тем, что я думала и помнила. Конечно, я играла с мальчиками. Только я больше помнила сражения, догонялки и прятки. Конечно, я говорила про детей и “замуж” - потому что маленькие дети очень внушаемы. Разве кто-то говорил мне, что детей иметь вовсе необязательно - можно трудиться над искусственным интеллектом или заниматься политическим активизмом, что некоторые люди никогда в жизни не влюбляются - и это совершенно нормально, что девочкам могут нравиться девочки - и что они могут заключить брак и жить долго и счастливо?

\- Зачем ты выдумываешь себе проблемы?


	2. Chapter 2

После этого разговора я перестала писать почти на три месяца. 

Плакала, думала, фантазировала об Н. Его слова затронули меня, но сомневалась я не в том, нравилась ли она мне: в этом не было сомнений, я так сильно хотела быть с ней близкой, хотела говорить с ней целыми днями, представляла себя с ней, смотря из окна. Однажды я провела целый вечер, пытаясь поцеловаться с ней в своей голове. Это должно было быть естественно, но я никак не могла придумать, как бы это могло произойти - может быть, я провожала ее до дома?

Сомневалась я в своих воспоминаниях - как я могу быть в чем-то уверенной, если мы с отцом помним это по-разному? Я пыталась поговорить с ним об этом, но я никак не могла выбрать: говорить ли мне о том, что наши воспоминания не совпадают, или о том, что это совершенно неважно, потому что сыграли роль гетеронормативность и репродуктивное давление? Может быть, ему нравилось представлять меня в детстве идеальной дочерью, которая не скажет слова поперек, одевается в розовые платья, выдумывает имена своим детям (по крайней мере шесть) и хочет выйти замуж за миллионера. Никогда я такой не была - а если и была, то это неважно.

Я могла перестать писать из-за тревоги, что отец прочитает и осудит, назовет ерундой, разочаруется во мне, но это не мешало мне поглощать информацию в чудовищных количествах, едва успевая (может быть, даже не успевая) ее обрабатывать - и не только, а скорее совсем не там, где это касалось экзаменов.

Может быть, подумала я однажды, он больше не следит за тем аккаунтом. Прошло три недели с того момента, как я зашла обратно (в конце концов, там были мои подписки на разные группы и переписки с людьми с такими же фейковыми, но более правдивыми чем настоящие, аккаунтами) - и отец ничего не сказал.

Я тогда нашла группы асексуалов.

Не только группы. Форумы. Посты. Целое сообщество. Все началось с фанфикшена - и с одного гугл поиска.

Читала сначала с компьютера, потом с телефона, на следующее утро проснулась с красными глазами и желанием писать. “Асексуальность”. Все совпадало. Но нет, мне же всего семнадцать? Может быть, это изменится? Но сейчас, прямо сейчас - и все время, что я провела на этой планете, осознавая себя - я испытывала все так, как будто была асексуалкой.

Я не испытывала сексуального влечения к Н. Да, я хотела прикасаться к ней (мне было приятно даже думать о том, что мы можем коснуться коленями, что я могу положить руку ей на предплечье - чтобы привлечь внимание, конечно), обнимать ее, разговаривать с ней часами. Мне никогда никто так сильно не нравился, как она.

Я хотела быть с ней близкой, я хотела, чтобы она хотела проводить со мной время, я хотела нравиться ей так же сильно, как она - мне.

Но… было бы ей этого достаточно?

Внезапно, эйфория того, что я нашла описание своему опыту - опыту, который разделяли тысячи людей, сменилась сомнениями в том, была ли я достаточно хороша для Н. Что если, нет, ей точно хотелось сексуальных отношений в принципе, не просто объятий и разговоров. (Я знала, потому что мы часами говорили об отношениях.)

Но разве мне не было бы достаточно близкой дружбы? Больше всего мне нравилось проводить с ней время, разговаривая на сотни разных тем и поддерживая ее, если что-то случилось. Я листала ее скетчбуки и отмечала, что мне особенно нравится, обсуждала с ней графические новеллы… обсуждала с ней асексуальность и объясняла, что это не значит отсутствие романтического влечения, влюбленностей или отношений.

Она не могла себе такого представить, конечно.

За всем этим я совершенно забыла, что мой отец предпочитал знакомый нарратив, для которого не нужно изменять свое видение мира или хотя бы верить словам собственной дочери, когда она говорит, что синяя чашка - синяя.

\- Вот зачем ты себе проблемы выдумываешь? - покачал головой он, когда я попыталась объяснить ему асексуальность, потому что, естественно, это была не моя попытка исследования себя и окружающего мира, а новый виток привлечения внимания, потому что быть просто лесбиянкой - недостаточно экзотично.

В тот момент я хотела бы быть неасексуальной лесбиянкой, потому что это дало бы мне надежду.

Но, видимо, нет, вместо этого я нашла необычный термин в интернете и прилепила его к себе без малейших попыток анализа. Неужели люди действительно это так себе представляют? “О, интересно, теперь это буду я”? Думаю, есть вероятность, что кто-то так делает, но обычно все происходит наоборот. Сначала я переживала различные чувства, реагировала и хотела определенных вещей, не задумываясь, как и почему. Эти вещи иногда входили в конфликт с тем, как живут и думают люди вокруг меня. И потом, только потом, я нашла термин и после нескольких недель (каждый день становясь все увереннее, но никогда на сто процентов) стала применять его к себе.

Конфликты, которые могли расцвести в будущем, нашли разрешение прежде, чем я успела пораниться о шипы: такие у меня были мысли, по крайней мере.

\- Все было нормально, а теперь нашла себе проблему… - вздохнул мой отец, думая, что я не прячусь за дверью, чтобы в щелку увидеть, листает ли он все еще мою страницу.


	3. Chapter 3

Прошло три года и с тех пор я не написала ни единого слова ни с того аккаунта, ни с какого-либо другого: по крайней мере, не в том формате. Переехала в другой город, начала встречаться с девушкой, которая была как и я - асексуалкой, но не как я - аромантичной.

(Надежда обернулась наихудшим образом, но это было три года назад и у меня остались только воспоминания о грусти.)

Мы с Л понимали друг друга с полуслова. Я никогда не переживала, что ее не устраивает наша сексуальная жизнь: мы всегда прекрасно писали НЦ-сцены, вместе смеялись и придумывали интересные повороты. Мы были на одной волне.

Она сказала мне, что…

Нет, не так: мы были на одной волне, потому что две волны с самой высокой амплитудой были нам обеим незаметны, несмотря на то, что подавляющее большинство людей вкладывали смысл только в эту пару.

Сначала я думала, что самая громкая для меня волна - это одна из этих двух, но, благодаря Л - и разговорам с десятками людей - я открыла для себя, что это не так.

То, как я вижу отношения, то, как я влюбляюсь: от первых слов до сна в одной кровати, то, как я люблю - происходит на других волнах.

Если асексуальность - невидимая ориентация, то аромантичность невидима вдвойне.

Мой отец по-прежнему считает, что я выдумываю проблемы.

Что я выдумала, будто мне нравятся девушки - и теперь лишаю себя отношений с парнями из упрямства? Что я выдумала асексуальность - и годами придерживаюсь лжи? Что я выдумала аромантичность - потому что один процент населения это недостаточно необычно? Что мои отношения с Л это дружба - а на самом деле мы… Почему я все время выдумываю себе проблемы?

Я годами думала над этой фразой, всегда фокусируясь на первом слове. Мне не хватило внимания на второе, настолько бурные эмоции вызывала у меня “выдумка”.

Как я могла выдумывать? Зачем мне это? Почему мой отец мне не верит?

Вопрос, который мне нужно было задать ему в тот первый день - “Почему это проблема?”. Почему я так легко приняла, что мое влечение к девушкам было проблемой? Оно никогда не мешало мне жить, наоборот, было частью моей жизни. Почему асексуальность или аромантичность - проблемы, когда это часть моего опыта?

А потом я спросила себя, кто на самом деле выдумывает проблемы.

Л обнимала меня, пока я не выплакала все слезы, накопленные на тот момент. На следующее утро я проснулась с красными глазами и желанием писать.


End file.
